1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to microelectronic device packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging of a microelectronic storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a package for a cross-point ferroelectric polymer memory device and a method of packaging the device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the microelectronics field, continual pressure exists to find faster, denser, and more cost-effective solutions to data storage. Whether the data storage is fast, on-die storage such as static random access memory (SRAM), whether it is the somewhat slower embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM), the even slower off-die dynamic random access memory (DRAM), or whether it is magnetic- or magneto optical disks for mass storage, each technology is constantly being advanced to meet the demand for increased speed and capacity, and for lower voltage operation.
It was discovered that some polymers exhibit ferromagnetism. One such polymer is poly vinylidene fluoride (PVDF, whose repeat formula is (CH2xe2x80x94CF2)n) and some of its copolymers. One activity involved in operation of a ferroelectric polymer data storage device relates to packaging the ferroelectric polymer device according to unique needs. Conventional compression molding techniques may operate in a temperature range of about 175 C. Such a temperature range may be detrimental to ferroelectric polymers such that process yields are lowered.